Forbidden
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Levi es realmente especial, Eren lo sabe y por eso tiene miedo, cuando deba irse no podrá hacer nada para recuperarlo...se había encariñado demasiado con él.../ AU! ErerixRiren, angeles, demonios, guerras xD muchas cosas, espero que les guste
1. Prologo

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

 **Aviso:** **AU! ErerixRiren, algo de angst, algo de fluff, espero les guste :)**

* * *

 **Forbidden**

 **Prólogo "Origen"**

El problema comenzó hacia miles de años atrás cuando el ángel conocido como "Luz Bel" tuvo un gran desacuerdo con su creador por el hombre que tenía poco poblaba la Tierra. Para nadie era un secreto que no había estado de acuerdo cuando Dios decidió darles libre albedrío y reafirmó sus temores cuando les vio perder la razón por el poder y el control sobre los demás. Intentó advertir al mayor de las cosas que ellos podrían llegar a hacer, pero al final se resignó y abandonó el paraíso asegurándole que él se encargaría de demostrarle la verdad sobre esos seres rebeldes. Fue entonces cuando el famoso infierno fue creado y a los ángeles que decidieron bajar con Luz Bel se les llamó demonios.

Las luchas entre ángeles y demonios en territorio humano fueron disminuyendo con el tiempo, conforme los hombres se dieron cuenta de que su presencia era real y que si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes podrían capturarlos para fabricar armas con su energía…fue un golpe duro para el dios creador darse cuenta que su antiguo favorito siempre tuvo razón y que ahora no podría hacer mucho para detenerlos, los amaba tanto que le dolería muchísimo hacerles daño y perderlos como a muchas de sus primeras creaciones.

Ahora, en la Tierra se libraban batallas encarnadas entre humanos y demonios -que creían que podían recuperar territorio y someterlos de nuevo-.

Kuschel era un ángel que había bajado a la tierra con la única tarea de recoger las almas de los humanos caídos, y a veces, a escondidas, de los demonios también, un castigo que se le fue impuesto cuando perdió la razón y trato de arrancarse las alas en su desesperación.

Ella creía firmemente que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad sin importar lo que hubiesen hecho. Se paseaba con un báculo por los campos de batalla recién abandonados, recogiendo las almas en el farol que descansaba en la punta superior del palo, siempre con la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente.

Tenía una pequeña casa protegida con lo que le quedaba de poder para que nadie le encontrara, había aprendido algunas técnicas de curación de los humanos y a comer como ellos por las necesidades que le habían comenzado a surgir durante su estadía en la Tierra. Era relativamente feliz, de alguna manera sentía eso más como un premio a un castigo, pero era muy cuidadosa pues si alguien le encontraba podría lastimarle terriblemente…los demonios eran atroces y les encantaba capturar a los ángeles para su diversión, por otro lado, los humanos solo los encerraban para convertir toda su energía en armas poderosas y efectivas contra sus oponentes…el mundo era un caos y ella tenía mucha suerte de estar a salvo.

Ese día supo pronto de la batalla que ocurrió pues fue cerca de su casa y temió ser descubierta. Al salir de casa a cumplir su deber lo más pronto posible, pudo ver el atardecer bañando el agua...y los cuerpos regados en la arena, era una imagen terrible y siempre le recordaba a la primera vez que tuvo que verlo, pero con el tiempo se iba haciendo más tolerable, aunque seguía siendo igual de triste.

Caminó con cuidado entre los soldados caídos, murmurando una oración muy bajo mientras veía el farol empezar a brillar, movía los cuerpos a sus pies con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien vivo, pero parecía un caso perdido como casi siempre…hasta que le encontró.

Un demonio, que parecía ser de alto rango por el cráneo que utilizaba como máscara, respiraba con dificultad cubriendo la herida en su abdomen que sangraba sin control. Se apuró a llegar a su lado y enterró el báculo en la arena hincándose en el acto, comenzando a revisarlo.

—N-no—gruño dándole un manotazo sin fuerza.

—Te morirás si no te reviso.

—L-lo prefiero…a que un…inmundo ángel me toque.

—No seas testarudo, alguna vez fuimos hermanos—sonrió y como pudo comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a su casa, ayudándose con el báculo.

—No soy…tu hermano—rugió intentando forcejear sin éxito.

Kuschel suspiro y no quiso discutirle más, metiéndolo a su casa finalmente. Lo arrastró hasta la cama y le subió con mucho trabajo, se sentía avergonzada más que nunca por lo débil que era, pero no era momento de lamentarse por eso.

Gracias a la medicina y los remedios que aprendió observando a los humanos pudo curar sin necesidad de usar el poco poder que poseía, se levantó para arroparlo y dejarlo descansar, se había desmayado del dolor y lo débil que estaba. Suspiró y decidió prepararle algo de comer para cuando despertara, esperaba que por lo menos eso apreciara y no intentara atacarla cuando no lo viera. Al terminar se hincó frente al altar especial y dejó el farol en él para hincarse a orar, las almas eran como pequeñas luciérnagas que se desvanecían al abandonar el farol asegurándole a Kuschel que tendrían un descanso óptimo.

Sonrió satisfecha por su labor de ese día y se puso en pie para volver con el demonio a revisarlo, se sorprendió bastante al verlo de pie tras ella, tragó saliva y sintió algo de miedo, lo había subestimado, al ser de rango alto se recuperaba más rápido que cualquier otro. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho como protección y se mordió el labio.

—T-te ves mejor—murmuró sintiendo sus piernas temblar, la presencia del demonio le provocaba ese nivel de terror. —Come algo y después puedes irte si quieres.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo? —preguntó caminando hacia ella.

—L-los humanos hacen rondas después de una batalla—murmuró rápido y temerosa. —Si nos encuentran nos habrían matado a los dos.

—Pudiste dejarme ahí…estaba a punto de morir—dijo con la voz enfadada y ronca. —Pudiste tomar mi alma para lo que sea que las quieras.

La azabache se encogió al sentirlo casi sobre ella, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué te llevas las almas de los demonios? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?

—Y-yo…solo…les di el descanso…

—Mientes—gruño acorralándola contra la mesa donde Kuschel intentó escapar. —Dime que les haces en este instante o te vas a arrepentir.

—De verdad, solo he rezado para su descanso eterno, es todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer—jadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —No me lastimes, por favor.

El demonio hizo una mueca y le tomó del brazo para llevarla al cuarto.

—Cambia mis vendas para que me largue—ordenó sentándose en la cama.

El ángel asintió frenético y cumplió con la orden en seguida, retirando la venda ensangrentada para poner una nueva.

—Si descubro que me mentiste vendré a matarte.

Volvió a asentir y se alejó al terminar, el demonio se puso de pie y al comprobar que los vendajes estuvieran bien hechos se acercó a la azabache para colocar una mano en su vientre, Kuschel sintió un calor terrible invadir su cuerpo y después su vientre ardiendo, el dolor era tan intenso que le recordaba a esa vez que comenzó a arrancarse las plumas de sus alas en un intento por quitárselas. Soltó un alarido de dolor y se sostuvo del brazo del demonio que de inmediato le soltó provocando que cayera al suelo, sosteniendo su vientre.

— ¿P-por…qué…? —preguntó con la voz ahogada entre sollozos y dolor.

—Ya verás—le aseguró el demonio dando media vuelta para salir de la casa.

El ángel se quedó en el suelo, sollozando de forma audible y tratando de reponerse para poder levantarse, inútilmente, sus escasos poderes de sanación no le servían mucho y el ardor no parecía pasar. Y aun a pesar del increíble dolor físico que sentía…quería creer que aquello era una especie de agradecimiento.

 **-/-/-/-**

Los días pasaron y poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, era más tolerable y podía salir de nuevo para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Como ahora estaba más vulnerable debía tener cuidado o cualquiera podría lastimarle, sus alas no funcionaban en la tierra y el dolor no le permitía moverse con libertad aún, era un poco molesto, pero entendía que lo mejor era ser paciente. Esa tarde volvió cansada del campo que se había manchado con sangre toda la noche, llevaba las almas de todos los soldados caídos y también estaba triste por no haber podido encontrar algún sobreviviente.

Entro en casa y se dirigió directo al altar, lo único que quería era descansar un poco pues había sido un día largo y ese día en especial su vientre ardía demasiado. Cerró los ojos comenzando a orar y sintiendo que el calor en el farol disminuía de a poco hasta quedar vacío, esperaba que su incomodidad no turbara a las almas al salir.

Suspiró al terminar, odiaba cuando tenía que ponerse de pie porque era cuando más dolía, como si desgarraran todo su interior por el simple esfuerzo, sin embargo, al intentar enderezarse se asustó al sentir unos brazos rodeándole para levantarla. Giró de inmediato cuando estuvo de pie y quedó estática al ver al demonio de la vez pasada frente a ella, sintió sus piernas temblar del miedo y trato de alejarse.

—Cálmate, vengo en paz…sé que tu casa es terreno neutral—le pidió algo fastidiado por la reacción, para quitarse el cráneo que cubría su rostro.

— ¿A…qué has venido?

—A pagarte el favor—se cruzó de brazos y se recargó de la pared. —Haz estado dejando que los míos descansen en paz y me curaste sin pedir nada a cambio…así que te deje un regalo—dijo señalando su vientre.

La azabache hizo una mueca y se apresuró a desnudarse para mostrarle la marca de su mano que estaba al rojo vivo en su carne.

— ¿Una marca? ¿Qué clase de regalo es ese? —preguntó algo dolida.

—No tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminar en ese momento, así que deje el proceso a la mitad hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo.

—Que considerado—se quejó ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Pudiste venir después y hacerlo de una sola vez, me has estado torturando todos estos meses…

—Ah claro—sonrió irónico y se inclinó para quedar a su altura. —Olvidaba que el tiempo corre más rápido que en el infierno…la verdad es que se necesitaba de tu dolor para que esto funcionara.

—No entiendo, un simple gracias era suficiente.

—No solo es para ti, me servirá a mí también.

—De verdad no entiendo nada—murmuró algo molesta, sentándose despacio.

—Estas preñada, joder… ¿qué tan difícil es entenderlo?

Parpadeó y negó, ¡no podía tener un hijo de un demonio! Su señor la desterraría al infierno y ella quería quedarse donde estaba.

—Pero solo está ahí, no ha crecido ni nada, estaba esperando a que las cosas se calmaran un poco—se sentó frente a ella y colocó la mano en donde estaba la marca, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor. — Cállate, harás que nos descubran.

—Quita…quita la mano—jadeaba intentando alejarlo, dolía demasiado.

—Que te calles, estoy regenerando tu piel, cuando termine el mocoso comenzara a crecer y tu deberás quedarte aquí hasta que nazca.

Kuschel se aferró a la mesa y al hombro del demonio que estaba concentrado.

—N-no…no puedo…tengo un trabajo y…si dejo de hacerlo…

El demonio chasqueó la lengua, molesto y retiró la mano a la mitad de la curación.

—Bien, puedo dejarte así, te dolerá toda la eternidad y yo simplemente puedo volver a lo mío.

—N-no, espera—le detuvo del brazo y se limpió las lágrimas. —T-termina…bajo una condición.

El demonio rodo los ojos, pero volvió a poner la mano en su vientre, en señal de que aceptaba las condiciones.

—No iré por las almas si es lo que quieres, a mí no me interesa.

—Quiero…que…—tomó aire y cerró los ojos. —Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que nazca.

— ¿Para qué? Será tu hijo y ya…su utilidad para mi vendrá con el tiempo.

—Te quiero aquí…para que crezca contigo—le pidió más calmada, ya no dolía nada, solo se sentía cansada. —No deseo que solo lo uses…al menos quiérelo un poco…

—Yo no tengo sentimientos—dijo tan tranquilo que ella solo atinó a suspirar.

—Inténtalo, aunque sea…

El demonio y el ángel intercambiaron una mirada, ella se veía tan implacable con esa decisión que él tuvo que ceder, por alguna razón no pudo decir que no.

—Bien, me quedaré, pero si tengo que ir a algún campo de batalla no puedes protestar.

Asintió y buscó a tientas su ropa intentando no agacharse.

—Gracias, es un regalo inusual, pero aprecio el gesto—dijo más tranquila, comenzando a vestirse.

—Si tú lo dices—murmuró él, enderezándose para ir a la cocina.

Kuschel se puso de pie ya con la ropa puesta y se fue directo a la cama, no soportaría un minuto más despierta.

 **-/-/-/-**

El embarazo de Kuschel se prolongó más de lo que debía, casi dos años llevaba pues ella y Kenny, el demonio que la custodiaba, habían decidido que era lo mejor, aunque desgastara el ya débil cuerpo del ángel. Ella sabía que moriría y que Kenny se iría en cuanto naciera así que hizo todo lo que pudo para contactar con el único ángel en el paraíso que aún le quería y le consideraba una hermana.

Carla era su única amiga, la que sabía no le juzgaría por estar dispuesta a dar la vida por una criatura como la que llevaba en su vientre. La castaña al escuchar toda la historia y sobre todo por el hecho de que Kuschel amaba al bebé decidió ayudarle de la única manera en que podía, prometiendo enviarle a alguien que se haría cargo del pequeño hasta que Kenny le diera utilidad.

Un par de días después tocaron a la puerta cuando la azabache fue incapaz de ponerse en pie, el demonio se sintió algo desconfiado pues él mismo había reforzado la barrera de la casa para que no les encontraran. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su ángel tuvo que ir a atender, ella estaba segura que era Carla o a quien mandaba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un ángel mucho más joven que la madre de su hijo, con el semblante tranquilo y una mochila colgada en el hombro.

—Soy Eren—anunció antes de escabullirse dentro de la casa sin importarle el reclamo del demonio. —Eres Kenny, ¿no? —preguntó buscando con la mirada al ángel, encontró la recamara y parpadeó al ver a la azabache postrada. —Soy hijo de Carla—aclaro antes de que le preguntaran. —Me contó la situación y me pidió que viniera—se sentó al borde de la cama y le sonrió a la mayor.

—Eren…te recuerdo…eras un bebé—murmuró ella sintiendo que tomaba su mano.

—Mi madre no deja de hablar de usted, cuando me contó lo que le ocurría vine en seguida.

Kuschel le observó detenidamente, su rostro era idéntico al de su amiga. Extendió una mano hacia él y acarició su rostro.

—Hay…un par de cosas que…

—Ella morirá—dijo sin tapujos el demonio, viéndoles desde el marco de la puerta. —El mocoso nacerá y yo me iré, es todo lo que hay que saber.

— ¿No se llevará su cuerpo? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

Kenny se sintió algo amedrentado ante su mirada, sin saber por qué.

—Su cuerpo desaparecerá antes de que pueda si quiera tocarla.

—Y… ¿su hijo? ¿No quiere cuidarlo?

—Era para ella, no para mí.

Eren suspiró, eran los padres más extraños que había conocido, pero sin necesidad de decir nada, era claro que Kenny quería a Kuschel, de lo contrario…ni siquiera estaría ahí.

—Está bien, entonces yo me quedaré con él.

—Aquí—exigieron ambos.

—Está protegida y escondida, aunque de alguna manera la hayas encontrado tú.

—Para mí no hay nada escondido, no en este mundo al menos—especificó viendo al azabache tan tranquilo como cuando llegó. —Pero está bien, lo criaré en este lugar si eso quieren.

—Gracias, Eren—sonrió Kuschel y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. —Estará en buenas manos.

—Ya verá que si—le sonrió de vuelta y la arropó bien. —Siga descansando, necesitará toda su fuerza para el parto.

El ángel asintió y cerró los ojos acomodándose para dormir, tranquila.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues este es el nuevo fic en el que trabajare xD espero que les guste :) muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos la otra semana nwn me voy a dormir un día entero xDD bye~**

 **Besos!**

 **Rave~**


	2. Scared

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión nwn**_

* * *

 **Forbidden**

 **Capítulo 1 "Scared"**

Levi creció en ese mundo hostil, siempre debía esconderse cuando Eren se lo ordenaba y no debía interrumpir cuando oraba para la liberación de las almas que recogía de los campos de batalla. Según su cuidador le contaba, los humanos y demonios estaban peleando por la extinción mutua y el territorio, y que las luchas poco a poco se volvían más sangrientas pues los humanos comenzaban a ganar terreno. Eren creía que Levi no entendía bien todo el conflicto, pero no era tonto y podía ver bien que solo era una lucha por orgullo.

El pequeño no tenía a nadie más en ese mundo, Eren era su todo y cuando le veía partir tenía miedo de que no volviera, no podría hacer nada sin él además de que solo tenía ocho años y sería complicado sobrevivir. A veces sabía que había visitas, pero como se tenía que esconder nadie lo veía, cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban no estaba seguro de si estaba con alguien bueno o malo…no tenía miedo, solo estaba confundido.

Esa mañana le vio partir temprano y se sentó en la ventana todo el día a esperar su regreso, había olvidado por completo que tenía que comer y dormir más, Levi tenía un miedo irracional a quedarse solo desde que nació…Eren no estaba seguro de donde había surgido eso, pero no le importaba mucho en realidad, solo quería protegerlo.

El pequeño sonrió cuando le diviso al acercarse y corrió a la puerta para abrir, recibiéndolo con entusiasmo en un abrazo cálido, el mayor sonrió inclinándose para tomarlo en brazos, su niño siempre era tan amoroso…y haría todo para que así fuera siempre. Lleno con besos dulces el rostro del azabache que rio bajito, abrumado y contento.

—Tardaste mucho—se quejó con su vocecita dulce y tímida.

—Perdóname, el lugar era enorme y los humanos volvieron antes de tiempo, tuve que esconderme para que no me llevaran.

Los bracitos en torno a su cuello apretaron un poco el agarre, con temor.

—Calma, mi amor, nadie me vio y estoy contigo ahora, ¿no?

Levi asintió escondiéndose en su cuello, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Shhh—sobo su espalda y beso su mejilla mientras volvía a la casa. —Estoy bien, estoy en casa.

—Eren…vino ese señor de nuevo—murmuró en voz bajita, no quería que se enfadara.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

—Sí, pero tardó mucho en irse…gritaba tu nombre y decía que eras un mentiroso.

Eren suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Ah~…no logro deshacerme de él.

— ¿Por qué dice que eres mentiroso?

—Porque quiere verte y no lo dejo.

Levi se separó y lo vio confundido, nunca le había dicho eso antes.

— ¿Cómo sabe de mí?

—Escúchame, Levi—acarició su mejilla y besó la punta de su nariz. —Solo existe una persona en este mundo a quien yo permitiré que te vea y aun no es tiempo.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó asombrado.

—Tu papá.

El azabache bajo la mirada, pensativo.

—Vendrá a su debido tiempo, pero ahora estamos bien sin él.

—No sabía que tengo papá…yo creí que solo tenía a Eren.

El castaño suspiró y después de dejar el farol en el altar camino con el pequeño a la cama.

—Bueno, tu papá está algo ocupado, pero vendrá un día y tú te irás con él, ¿está bien?

—Eren, si tengo papá, entonces… ¿también tengo mamá?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿De dónde crees que vienes, cariño?

—Creí que venía de Eren.

El castaño soltó una risita y lo sentó en la cama, hincándose frente a él.

—Es cierto que puedo tener bebés, pero no mi amor, no vienes de mí—suspiró y le dio un beso suave en su frente. —Creí que tendría que contarte esto cuando fueses más grande, pero dada la visita de esa criatura…tendrás que saber todo ahora, si no entiendes algo pregúntame, ¿está bien?

Levi asintió viéndolo fijo, curioso y algo temeroso.

—Tu mami era…

Antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar los golpes casi derribando la puerta le interrumpieron, el castaño se tensó y tomo al niño en brazos para llevarlo a su escondite.

—Prometo que te contaré todo después—susurró muy bajito. —Volveré en seguida, no hagas ruido.

El niño asintió resignado y le vio cerrar la tapa del baúl donde cabía perfectamente, según el otro le había explicado era un baúl mágico, que solo ellos podían ver, deseaba por una vez poder enfrentar a ese hombre que parecía volverse más y más insistente cada día.

Eren caminó a la puerta y abrió un poco para ver quién era, aunque ya lo sabía. El azabache afuera le vio furioso e intentó empujar la puerta, sin éxito.

— ¡Abre la puerta! No vas a poder protegerte siempre bajo ese escudo—gritó el intruso mientras seguía empujando.

—Vete, no tienes nada que hacer en la tierra.

—Quiero a ese niño.

—Ya te he dicho que no está aquí, lo mandé lejos en cuanto nació para que nunca lo encuentres.

—Lo he buscado en todas partes y no lo encuentro, lo tienes tú—rugió pateando la puerta, aunque no se movía. — ¡Entrégamelo! Me pertenece desde que nació.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula e hizo una mueca, odiaba cuando le decía eso.

—Dije que no, está en un lugar seguro, donde no lo encontrarás jamás—abrió la puerta de forma brusca y con un movimiento de mano lanzó al azabache lejos. —Lárgate y no vuelvas—ordenó cerrando la puerta con fuerza y bloqueándola con su cuerpo, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que sentía que se le salía.

— ¡Eren! —el grito afuera le puso tenso. — ¡Eren, vuelve aquí! ¡Dame al niño!

El castaño caminó a la habitación y abrió el baúl para ver al niño que jugaba con sus manos en silencio, suspiró y le tomó en brazos para sacarlo.

— ¡Eren! —los gritos afuera de la casa aún podían escucharse.

Levi tembló y se cubrió los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, le daba miedo cuando ese señor iba, el mayor beso la frente de su niño y lo refugió en su pecho.

—Nos vamos de aquí, mi amor…he preparado un lugar seguro para ti…—le prometió comenzando a juntar las cosas de Levi en una maleta, no podía dejar que Nile le tocara.

 **-/-/-/-**

Nile no podía estar tranquilo mientras Eren no le entregara al niño, nunca, jamás, en toda su existencia había fallado en cumplir una profecía o una misión impuesta por su señor, si bien reclamar al niño jamás había sido algo dicho por la boca del gran creador estaba dispuesto a hacerlo antes de que si quiera se lo pidiera. Era demasiado complaciente con Erwin pero es que no veía otra manera de existir.

Erwin, el gran creador, que le sonrió al reconocerlo como su segunda creación tan perfecta como la primera -o aún más, creía él desde que Mike decidió abandonar el paraíso-, tan perfecta que consideraba que su tarea más importante era la de complacerlo en todo, acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra y no cuestionar nada. Sus compañeros le habían dicho alguna vez que tenía una obsesión y que no era simplemente el deseo de servir, Nile creía que estaban celosos por no tener esa cercanía a su señor.

Cuando Mike se fue, su señor comenzó a decaer y a distraerse pues casi siempre estaba viendo a su ángel favorito; Nile por su parte siempre intentaba llenar el espacio que su antecesor había dejado, aunque los demás le decían que no podría pues no eran parecidos. Muchos años después Carla decidió tener un hijo y el nacimiento de Eren derrumbó por completo todos sus esfuerzos dejándolo en segundo plano de nuevo. El pequeño ángel había nacido con características similares a las de Mike y eso llamó la atención de su señor olvidándolo por completo de nuevo, el ángel no lo quiso admitir, pero estaba realmente celoso, no podía ser posible que estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Lo vigiló bien, espero paciente y estudió cada movimiento que hacía, solo necesitaba que cometiera un error y sus hermanos le harían pagar con creces. Su momento llegó muchos años después, cuando descubrió a Eren bajar al infierno a visitar a un demonio en particular.

El chico era cauteloso y trataba de esconder su esencia lo mejor que podía, pero al final lo había descubierto. Le llevó ante sus hermanos acusándolo de traidor y se sintió satisfecho cuando escucho la sentencia que le dieron desterrándolo también al mundo humano donde esperaban que muriera.

Parecía que todo iba bien, sin Mike ni Eren en el paraíso él era el centro de atención y podía ayudar a Erwin en todo lo que necesitara…hasta la noche de la profecía, donde tuvo miedo de perder todo lo que tenía y tuvo que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento. Ese niño, nacido de un ángel y un demonio, lo desposaría y entonces lo ayudaría a reemplazar a Erwin en su puesto…ser la autoridad máxima en esa dimensión sonaba increíble...sin embargo, amaba tanto a su creador que jamás podría hacerle eso, tenía que matar al niño para evitar un destino tan terrible, además una criatura hibrida como él era una aberración y no tenía oportunidad alguna en ese mundo tan perfecto.

No anunció a su amado creador de sus planes, simplemente comenzó a bajar todos los días a buscar al niño, debía estar indefenso pues según los rumores la madre había muerto y el padre ni siquiera se había responsabilizado…fue cuando se encontró con Eren de nuevo y supo que sería más difícil deshacerse de él ahora, pero no iba a rendirse.

Después de que Eren le cerrara la puerta en la cara y desapareciera la casa de su vista comenzó a gritar como desesperado, sabía que tenía al niño dentro y no iba a rendirse, pero al parecer ellos simplemente se habían desvanecido…odiaba que el castaño pudiera hacer eso pues era difícil encontrar la casa de nuevo.

Tuvo que detener sus gritos cuando sintió que Erwin le llamaba de vuelta y subió de inmediato corriendo a verlo, era una alegría que le encargara misiones especiales. Al divisarlo suspiro y se inclinó frente al gran trono, aunque el otro no le haya visto aún.

El hombre rubio y de expresión preocupada revisaba los pergaminos que los arcángeles le pasaban, había tantas peticiones de personas inocentes que aun esperaban un poco de protección.

—Mi señor, ¿me llamó? —preguntó Nile para llamar su atención.

—Sí, Nile, Carla me dijo que bajaste a la tierra.

El ángel se tensó y vio de reojo a la castaña que anotaba unas cosas en un pergamino…si Erwin supiera que ella era una traidora no le tendría tanta confianza.

—Sí, tuve que hacerlo, pero no es nada importante.

—Bueno, como he visto que te gusta mucho bajar tengo un favor que pedirte—cambio los pergaminos con Carla y alzó la vista para verlo un segundo —Necesito que asistas a Mikasa durante el siguiente mes.

— ¿Por qué el ángel de la muerte necesitaría de mi ayuda? —preguntó sintiéndose algo ofendido, ¿ayudar a esa mujer? Él era un ángel de categoría, no iba a rebajarse con esa mocosa.

—Comenzaremos a subir las almas de inocentes para que no sigan sufriendo, ella ha comenzado a tomar esas almas pero necesitara ayuda para traerlas mientras toma más almas.

—Mi señor, con todo respeto quisiera repetírselo…el paraíso no es para humanos.

Los arcángeles se detuvieron y alzaron la mirada a la par del hombre rubio que frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ellos vivieron aquí en sus comienzos—Erwin se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. —Y les prometí que en algún momento volverían…todas esas personas que sufren en la tierra de forma injusta tienen el derecho a disfrutar de lo mismo que tú.

Nile bajo la mirada mordiéndose la lengua y pegó la frente al piso, arrepentido de haberlo molestado.

—Así que, si no tienes más dudas, puedes irte con ella.

—Sí, me disculpo por mi impertinencia—se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y salió en silencio, siempre, por culpa de los humanos quedaba en mal con su creador.

En la entrada del precioso paraíso el ángel de la muerte llegaba con una anciana del brazo, a cada paso la mujer rejuvenecía sintiéndose más y más fuerte, Mikasa solo le sonreía mientras la escuchaba llorar de felicidad al verse segura y saludable de nuevo. La muchacha rubia le dio un abrazo y se permitió ir a explorar el lugar.

La joven azabache alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Nile, nunca se habían llevado bien y trabajar con él sería difícil.

—Erwin me dijo que me ayudarás—dijo irguiéndose frente a él, aunque no tuvieran la misma estatura ella era muy imponente.

—Mi señor—corrigió con el ceño fruncido, ella siempre era tan irrespetuosa. —Sí, me pidió que encaminara a las almas que tomes.

—Grandioso, empezaremos en cuanto termine de hablar con Carla sobre un asunto.

— ¿Qué asunto? —preguntó deteniéndola del brazo antes de que se alejara.

—No es de tu incumbencia, anda a lamer los pies de Erwin mientras me desocupo—dijo enfadada zafándose sin dificultad.

—Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Carla que fui a ver a Eren—concluyo de inmediato volviendo a detenerla.

— ¿Y si lo hice qué? —el ángel de la muerte extendió el brazo para sostenerlo de la mandíbula y atraerlo. — ¿Me harás daño? ¿O harás que me expulsen del paraíso como a Eren?

—Tu lengua es muy afilada—gruño incapaz de soltarse, sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba por su tacto frío. —Yo no lo condené.

—Pero sí lo acusaste injustamente.

—Solo dije lo que vi.

—Sólo puedes ver lo que quieres…estás ciego y obsesionado—sonrió haciendo que se doblegara en el suelo ante ella, con el cuerpo débil y viejo. —Por lo mismo no logras distinguir que te estas metiendo con las criaturas equivocadas…

—Suel…tame…

Hizo lo que pidió dejándolo en el suelo, viendo su cuerpo volver a la normalidad.

—Mejor anda con cuidado porque puedes desaparecer—amenazó, viéndolo a los ojos, y le soltó.

—Tu…debiste ser un demonio.

—Tal vez—dio media vuelta y camino en dirección de la casa de Erwin. —Más te vale estar listo para trabajar cuando vuelva.

Nile frunció el ceño y quiso ir tras ella para asesinarla…pero no podía, primero estaba muy débil por lo que ella le había hecho y segundo, había que ser cuidadoso con la muerte…pero ya tendría su venganza.

 **-/-/-/-**

Eren terminó de arreglar la casa en la madrugada, moverla entera de un lado a otra era complicado y cambiarle la fachada también pero ese escondite era perfecto y así su pequeño estaría seguro. Gracias a su madre Nile estaría ocupado y Mikasa lo tendría vigilado…era una ventaja tener al ángel de la muerte y a la madre del hijo de Erwin de su lado. Al entrar en la casa escuchó el llanto de Levi quien intentaba mantenerlo silencioso, de inmediato corrió a su lado para encontrarlo escondido bajo las cobijas de la cama, hecho ovillo.

—Levi—le llamó en voz alta al sentirlo temblar por su toque. —Soy yo, amor.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —murmuró entre hipidos saliendo de inmediato para abalanzarse sobre él.

—Arreglando la casa, sabes que al moverla todo pierde su lugar.

—Pude ayudar.

—No, los bebés deben dormir—dijo tranquilo acostándolo en la cama y besando sus mejillas. —Los bebés deben jugar y ser felices.

Levi suspiró y rodeó su cuello con los brazos atrayéndolo.

—Los bebés deben recibir mucho amor y no llorar.

—Ya no soy bebé.

—Serás mi bebé toda la eternidad, no puedes evitarlo.

El pequeño azabache cerró sus ojos y sonrió, las palabras de Eren siempre le hacían sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué llorabas, mi amor? —preguntó con la voz más dulce que tenía, dándole besos en su frente.

—Estaba oscuro…y tenía miedo.

—No, pequeño, siempre hay una luz para ti—le aseguró mientras lo arrullaba con dulzura. —Cierra los ojos y recuesta tu cabeza, es hora de dormir—comenzó a cantarle al oído, al sentir que el agarre no iba a disminuir. —Tal vez encuentres una gran aventura, mientras te acuestas y duermes—sonrió cuando finalmente fue libre, pero no se separó mucho, solo le arropó mientras cantaba. —Si estas asustado de la oscuridad, yo calmaré tu miedo, hay una luz en el pasillo para que sepas que estoy aquí.

Levi le sonrió y Eren besó la punta de su nariz.

—Así que cuenta con tus bendiciones todos los días, hacen que los monstruos se vayan lejos…y todo estará bien—acarició sus mejillas mientras le cantaba. —No estás solo, estás en casa…buenas noches—sonrió esperando que se quedara dormido.

El niño lo vio curioso, le gustaba la canción y por eso siempre luchaba contra su sueño para escucharla completa, le hacía sentir amado…tan amado por su Eren.

—No me necesitarás para siempre…pero aún estaré aquí—prosiguió el castaño al ver que su niño no cedía. —Todos tenemos nuestras pesadillas, incluso yo, mi amor—besó sus mejillas y fue bajando cada vez más la voz, viendo que cerraba sus ojos. —De ahora en adelante, si me necesitas, puedes cantar esta canción…hay una luz en el pasillo prendida toda la noche.

Levi suspiró…le gustaba tanto esa canción, deseaba poder escucharla siempre, todo el tiempo.

—Así que cuenta con tus bendiciones todos los días, hacen que los monstruos se vayan lejos…y todo estará bien—se subió a la cama para recostarse con él, acomodándolo en su pecho. —No estás solo, estás en casa…buenas noches—sonrió al verlo quedarse dormido. —Buenas noches~

La respiración acompasada de su pequeño angelito le hizo saber que estaba profundamente dormido, le encantaba verlo dormir porque era cuando más tranquilo estaba, usualmente tenía que esconderlo y le daba tristeza verlo simplemente acceder con la cabeza baja…deseaba poder darle más libertad, pero con Nile en la tierra era complicado.

Escuchó golpeteos en la ventana que lo alertaron y después de dejar a Levi bien acomodado en la cama se levantó a investigar, cauteloso, esperaba que no fuera Nile porque terminaría matándolo. Se sorprendió al ver un cuervo intentando entrar, abrió la ventana y lo tomó para analizarlo, no estaba herido -como la mayoría de los animales que iban a su casa- y tenía una suave esencia familiar en las alas.

El cuervo alzó una pata mostrándole el papel que venía atado y Eren lo tomó dejando al animal en la cama, el ave de inmediato se acercó al niño que descansaba tranquilo, rozó su cabeza con la mejilla del pequeño y se inclinó suavemente en una reverencia extraña. El castaño trago saliva y suspiró, los animales sabían bien quien era…

Desdobló el papel y reconoció la letra de su madre, cursiva y apresurada, seguro que Erwin anduvo cerca cuando escribió. Se detuvo a leer con cuidado, enterándose del paradero actual de Nile, la situación con Mike y el comentario de Erwin sobre permitirle volver a casa. Eso último realmente le sorprendió, ¿cómo haría su padrastro? ¿O solo habría sido para hacer sentir bien a su madre? No lo sabía con exactitud…pero de cualquier forma debía declinar el ofrecimiento, fuera verdad o no, ahora su vida era Levi y por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar solo…además, le había prometido a Kenny que se lo entregaría en su momento, para mantenerlo completamente a salvo.

Llamó al cuervo para llevarlo a la cocina y alimentarlo en agradecimiento por su servicio, había conseguido además un mensajero…al menos así sería más fácil comunicarse con su madre y de forma discreta, y a su niño le encantaría tener compañía en casa.

Volvió a la cama con Levi y se acostó como antes dejando que el pequeño se le pegara como lapa, sonrió y besó su frente, enternecido. Amaba a esa criatura como nunca amo a nadie en su vida…y moriría si era necesario porque fuera feliz.

* * *

 **Jebus! xD me ha costado horrores terminar este cap xDD pero al fin! En serio, no saben lo aliviada que estoy, muchas gracias por los reviewss que me dejaron el cap pasado, los contestaré por interno nwn les mando besitos y ahora si, conti el domingo! Lo prometo!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Rave~**


End file.
